Structure of the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association
The Volksdundorfische Cultural Association has offices and locations throughout the world; they are often in countries with significant Dundorfic groups. Overview *Personal Staff of the Reichsführer - Reichsführer of the VDKV *Main Office - Chief, Main Office *Main Volksdundorfische Office - Chief, Main Volksdundorfische Office *Main Economic and Administrative Office - Chief, Main Economic and Administrative Office **Reich Labor Service - Reichsarbeitsführer *Main Welfare Office for Ethnic Dundorfians - Chief, Main Welfare Office for Ethnic Dundorfians **Reich Construction Service - Chief Engineer (ranks as Einsatzgruppenleiter I) *Security Service - Oberst-Gruppenführer (Reichsleiter-SD) *Foreign Dundorfian Office - Reichsleiter Political Leadership Corps *'Personal Staff of the Reichsführer' (Dundorfian: Persönlicher Stab Reichsführer) - The Personal Staff of the Reichsführer is the cadre of officials that assist in the Reichsführer in conducting his duties, serving as liaisons with the various offices and acting as the direct conduit for most decisions of the VDKV. *'Main Office' (Dundorfian: Hauptamt) - The Main Office is charged with most administrative functions, including personnel, staffing, pay, supply and logistics as well as general services for the VDKV; it is arguably one of the most powerful and important offices in the entire organization. *'Main ''Volksdundorfische Office''' (Dundorfian: (Dundorfian: Hauptamt Volksdundorfische) - The Main Volksdundorfische Office is responsible for Artanian affairs of the VDKV; relating to both Reichsdundorfische and Volksdundorfische. The HA-VD is considered one of the primary organs of the VDKV as its central mission is the organization of Dundorfians on the Artanian continent. *'Main Economic and Administrative Office' (Dundorfian: Wirtschafts-Verwaltungshauptamt) - Despite the appendage of "administrative" in its name, the Main Economic and Administrative Office is focused on building, maintaining and creating wealth for all Dundorfians. The Main Economic and Administrative Office is the most powerful office in the entire VDKV and understands its position and uses it effectively. *'Main Welfare Office for Ethnic Dundorfians' (Dundorfian: Hauptamt Volksdundorfische Mittelstelle) - The Main Welfare Office for Ethnic Dundorfians is the primary welfare and assistance organization of the VDKV. It is responsible for most public-facing campaigns, drives and humanitarians operations of the VDKV. It works closely with the Foreign Dundorfian Office to provide services and good to all Ethnic Dundorfians. It previously maintained several offices related to the continents where it operated but has since shifted that the the Foreign Dundorfian Office and works closely with them. Reich Labor Service The Reich Labor Service (Dundorfian: Reichsarbeitsdienst, RAD), underneath Main Economic and Administrative Office, was founded as a means to: *(1) provide job training, camaraderie and teach essential life and career skills; *(2) introduce ethnic Dundorfians to economic opportunities throughout the world; *(3) stimulate growth, creativity and intelligent academics throughout the world for the benefit of Terra; *(4) introduce ethnic Dundorfians into the VDKV; *(5) stem the tide of Communism, Socialism and Left-wing pro-union organizations. The Reich Labor Service (Dundorfian: Reichsarbeitsdienst, RAD) operates on a Labor Area (Dundorfian: Arbeitsgau) which is lead by Labor Area Leader (Dundorfian: Arbeitsgauführer), within Dorvik, these correspond with the Dorvish districts (Dundorfian: Kries) and are assigned a 1,200 man strong (when at full strength) Labor Group (Dundorfian: Arbeitsgruppe) which consists of 4 Labor Battalions (Dundorfian: Arbeitsabteilung) of 3 Labor Companies (Dundorfian: Arbeitskompanie) each with approximately 200 men assigned. Provisions are made for reinforced Arbeitsgruppen with 1,800 men. Each Arbeitsgau has a headquarters staff (Dundorfian: Arbeitsgauhauptquartier) and an attached security company known as a "Labor Guard Company" (Dundorfian: Arbeitswachkompanie). Reich Construction Service The Reich Construction Service (Dundorfian: Reichbaudienst, RBD) is responsible for humanitarian assistance throughout the world, the RBD is the go-to for large-scale construction projects and operates technically, as a company rather than a component of the VDKV but falls underneath its jurisdiction as it was actually owned by the VDKV itself. The RBD falls underneath the Main Welfare Office for Ethnic Dundorfians. The Reich Construction Service (Dundorfian: Reichbaudienst, RBD)operates within Dorvik on a Province-level: Dorvik I (Haldor), Dorvik II (Schwarzenbüren), Dorvik III (Königheim), Dorvik IV (Vinisk) and Dorvik V (Küssingen). Previously the Reich Construction Service operated within the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" where it had Einsatzgruppe Alkavon (Ghacrow), Einsatzgruppe Kozaria (Red Stad), Einsatzgruppe Clenon (Moete), Einsatzgruppe Nihaton (Podrueja) and Einsatzgruppe Narikaton (Merenburg). Each of these are further broken down Einsatzgruppe (Operation Group), Einsatz (Operation), Oberbauleitung (Senior Construction Sector), Bauleitung (Construction Sector), Abschnittbauleitung (District Construction Sector) and finally the actual Baustelle (Construction Site). The overall organization of the Reich Construction Service is as follows: *Amt I: Office of the Chief Engineer (ranks as Einsatzgruppenleiter I) **Abteilung I: Central Committee for Construction *Amt II: Planning and Construction Office *Amt III: Supply Office *Amt IV: Manpower and Social Policy Office *Amt V: Office of Administration and Personnel *Amt VI: Front Area Personnel Office *Amt VII: Medical Services Office *Amt VIII: Communications Office *Amt IX: Technical Office Each of the subsequent levels of the Reich Construction Service follow this overall organization. The Reich Construction Service maintains a security component, known as the Protection Commando (Dundorfian: Schutzkommando). They are organized as follows: *SK-Kameradschaft (Squad; 8 to 12 men) *SK-Zug (Platoon; 35 to 60 men) *SK-Bereitschaft (Company; 120-150 men) *SK-Abeilung (Battalion; 1/2 per Einsatzgruppe) VDKV Foreign Service Corps The Foreign Dundorfian Office is responsible for management of the Auslanddundorfische (Luthorian: Foreign Dundorfians) which are those Dundorfian's that live outside of one of the post-Dundorfian Reich's states, mostly outside of Artania. The Foreign Dundorfian Office adopted the Reich Foreign Service Corps titles which were proposed and subsequently adopted by the Dorvish following the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich. The General-Plenipotentiary of the Foreign Dundorfian Office is the overall head of the Foreign Dundorfian Office within a respective country, the Foreign Dundorfian Office is also responsible for those who are considered to be Volksdundorfische such as Kazulian's or Hulstrians. Security Service The Security Service (Dundorfian: Sicherheitsdienst) takes over for the Main Operations Office as of February 4333 which took over for the Head Protection Office in August 4197. Previous to the reformation of the Main Security Office it was responsible for the Selbstschutzverband, however they were suspended and the Security Service took their place. The overall head of the Main Security Office is an appointed Oberstgruppenführer who serves as the overall head of the office as well as the respective Reichsleiter for the office itself. The Security Service was formally recognized into Dorvik and subsequently Ostland as an official paramilitary service of the state. The Security Service is lead by one of the Reich Leaders (Dundorfian: Reichsleiter) of the VDKV; it rose from a small paramilitary band of former soldiers to a wide-scale mass paramilitary service. The Reichsleiter-SD is the highest rank in the Security Service, currently Oberst-Gruppenführer. The Security Service is divided into three internal branches the General-SD, Armed-SD and the Intelligence Service (Dundorfian: Geheimdienste; GD) of the SD. The Armed-SD are the actual paramilitary force of the Security Service. *'Main Office' (Dundorfian: Hauptamt) **Central Office **Administration Office **Requisition Office **Education and Training Office ***Ideological Training Department ***Physical Training Department ***Trade and Economic Training Department **SD Medical Corps – Chief Medical Officer *'Main Leadership Office' **''Department Group A'' ***Command Department of the General SD ***Command Department of the Armed SD ***Central Chancellery ***Administration Office ***Personnel Office ***Office of Logistical Theory ***Weaponry Office ***Technical and Mechanical Development Office ***Motor Vehicle Administration **''Department Group B'' ***Training Office ****Office of Rider and Driver Training ****Officer Training and SD-Officer Cadet Schools ****NCO Training and SD-NCO Training Schools **''Department Group C'' ***Inspectorate 1 – Waffen-SD ***Inspectorate 2 – Infantry and Mountain Troops ***Inspectorate 3 – Cavalry ***Inspectorate 4 – Artillery ***Inspectorate 5 – Engineers and Technicians ***Inspectorate 6 – Armored Troops ***Inspectorate 7 – Signals Troops ***Inspectorate 8 – Field Maintenance Troops ***Inspectorate 9 – Service Support Troops ***Inspectorate 10 – Motor Pool Troops ***Inspectorate 11 – General Inspectorate ***Inspectorate 12 – Technical Training ***Inspectorate 13 – Anti-Air Artillery **''Departmental Group D'' ***Armed-SD Medical Administration ***Armed-SD Dental Department ***Armed-SD Medical Supply Department ***Armed-SD Medical Treatment Department *'SD Personnel Main Office' **Officer Personnel Office **Officer Replacements Office *'SD Court Main Office' **Legal Affairs Office **Organization, Personnel and Disciplinary Matters Office **Pardons, Reprieves and Sentences Office **Liaison Office *'SD Intelligence Office' **Law and Legal Office **Race and Ethnic Office **Cultural and Religious Office **Industry and Commerce Office **High Society Office **Organization and Administration Office **Offices for all continents **Technical Office **Terrorism and Extremism Office Special offices, departments, services or detachments *'Geheimdienst' (Luthorian: Special/Secret Service) - Unknown to all but those actively involved the Geheimdienst is meant as a psuedo-intelligence organization of the VDKV, though that would be outright denied and refuted by anyone actively involved. It was eventually turned into a branch of the SD. *'Kämpfervereinigung' (Luthorian: Fighters Association) - The "Fighters Association" is a special component of the VDKV which permits former soldiers who have served in a Dundorfian Volksliste country to continue to use their ranks if they remain in the general membership of the VDKV. Retired soldiers in Dorvik traditionally applied im Ruhestand (or i.Ru for short) to their ranks to avoid confusion with current soldiers. Category:Volksdundorfische Cultural Association